Phineas and Ferb: Christmas in Paris special
by Slight Negative
Summary: 'When one door closes, another one opens.' When some things don't work out as planned. Other things can. When break-ups are made and secrets are spilled, what else is there to happen in France? Copyright 2010 Gamer freak work shops
1. Chapter 1

I know it's the almost the end of summer but I have been in such a Christmas mood. So now, with out further due, THE PHINEAS AND FERB: CHRISTMAS IN PARIS SPECIAL!

Chapter 1: It's Christmas time again

"Ah, Christmas. I love this time of year." Adam said, climbing out of his bed. "Man go to sleep, it's too early." Johnson complained rolling over. "It's 10 in the morning man, come on, we got to go get ready for our trip tomorrow." Adam pushed Johnson off his bed. "If my alarm clock ever breaks, I won't need to worry about sleeping in." Johnson stood up, putting on his purple shirt. "Adam, come down!" Mr. Sanchez yelled up the stairs. "Be right down dad." Adam pulled on his black long sleeve and made his way downstairs. "Hey dad what's up?" Adam grabbed a Christmas cookie and went to his dad. "Well, since we're going to Paris for Christmas, we thought you kids could bring one of your friends." His dad offered. The three kids thanked him and went to go find their friends. "Who should I take Johnson; I have a lot of friends around Danville. There's Taylor from New Jersey. Phineas, Ferb." Adam kept thinking. "I'm taking Phineas so don't worry about that." Stephini said, day dreaming. "Hey, maybe I can take Katherine; she always said she wanted to go to France." Johnson remembered, pulling out his phone. "Maybe I should take Isabella." Adam thought. The two others looked at him. "Why, do you like her?" Stephini asked. "No, it's just that since school started, we haven't really talked much. The last time we really talked was when we built the back to school concert." Adam said. Stephini and Johnson rolled their eyes. "But I feel bad for Ferb; Phineas is going, and Isabella." Johnson said. "I don't know, but we better ask before we get our hopes up." Adam said, heading to Isabella's house. "Wow, he is clueless; everyone knows that Isabella likes him." Stephini said, sending a text message to Phineas. "Hey, that was you with Phineas. He liked you since he saw you and you only started dating him about 3 and a half months ago." Stephini looked guilty. "Yeah, then we moved!" Johnson added. "Alright, alright, fine." Stephini put her hands up in defeat. She felt it vibrate and opened it. "Yes, Phineas can come." She said, running inside.

************** Meanwhile ***************

Adam walked onto the porch of the Garcia-Shapiro house and knocked on the door. The door opened and showed Ms. Garcia- Shapiro. "Hello Miss G-Shapiro, is Isabella home?" Adam asked, his voice getting a bit high for a split second. "Of course Adam." She called for Isabella and walked into the kitchen. "What was that?" Adam asked putting his hand on his throat. "Stupid voice crack." Adam said to himself. "Adam? "

"Whatcha Doin'? Isabella asked. "Nothing, just wanted to see if you wanted to come to Paris with me and my family?" Adam asked. Isabella's eyes grew huge and she smiled.

"Of course!" She yelled out. "Is it ok with your mom?" Adam asked. Isabella ran into the house and returned shortly after. "She said its fine as long as we're home before Christmas Eve." She said. "I think we'll be home on Christmas Eve actually." Adam said smiling. "When do you guys leave?" "Uh, tomorrow for the airport." Adam checked his watch. "Oh, I got to go pack, man I feel bad for Ferb, everyone's going but him." Adam said about to leave. Isabella nodded. "He is sick anyway; he wouldn't be able to go anyway." She said. "Alright Izzy, I got to get packing." Adam hugging Isabella before leaving. "What was that for?" Isabella asked in a love struck tone. "I've been in the Christmas mood lately." Adam replied before jogging back to his house. "Hopefully you'll be even more in that feeling when we're in Paris." Isabella thought to herself.

************** Back at the Sanchez house *****************

"You can? Great! I'll see you later. Alright bye." Johnson said, hanging up the phone. "Alright, Katherine, Isabella, and Phineas can come." Mr. Sanchez cleared up. "We leave tomorrow, you better get ready now." He continued as the three ran upstairs. They all quickly packed their stuff and put it in the car.

A/N: I know, like I said, it's still summer but I want to get this done because I might be leaving for good. So yeah, please don't bug me about how it's summer. It's Christmas in July :D.


	2. Le Airport!

Chapter 2: Le Airport

"Johnson, your girlfriend's here!" Adam yelled up the stairs. Katherine waited patiently at the door, waiting for Johnson. "Hello?" Johnson opened the door then he saw Katherine. "Merry Christmas!" Katherine said, hugging Johnson. "Alright, we got bags, friends, kids, camera, blah, blah, blah, blah, we got everything!" Mr. Sanchez smiled as he checked off things on a long list. "Race you guys to the car!" Adam yelled, running everyone to the van. "HA! I BEAT ALL OF YOU!" Johnson yelled, climbing in the back seat. "Alright, let's get to the airport. We don't want to miss our flight." Mrs. Sanchez said excitedly. The kids joked and laughed all the way to the Danville airport. "Wow, never been to an airport before." Adam said, scanning the place. "Well, according to this schedule, we have about a half hour to roam around, you guys go have fun, and we'll call you when there's about 10 minutes until loading." Mr. Sanchez said. "I have a map; let's see where we can go." Johnson pulled out a brochure. "Well, there's a gift shop, Burger king, luggage cart storage…"A smile grew across everyone's face. "Our parents never did say that we had to stay out of trouble." Adam said slyly. "Luggage cart races!" Phineas said, running through the crowd of people, holding Stephini's hand. Adam and Isabella took off after them with Johnson and Katherine not far behind. "These are the carts that are like cars right?" Adam asked Johnson. "Yeah, hope Phineas knows that before he starts messing with them. "What difference would that… never mind." Adam said, thinking of what Phineas could do. "Looks like he just took the bags off." Johnson said surprised that they didn't have rockets on them. "Well, I didn't have any so we will just race around the entire structure once and see who wins." Phineas explained, headed out the door, pushing his orange colored cart. "Guys, choose a color and meet me outside." Phineas said, looking like he was up to something. "I get black!" Adam shouted. "I get the awesome red and white!" Johnson dove for the cart. "I GOT PINK!" Isabella ran to her cart. "I guess I'll get the green." Katherine said, studying the room for a different car besides the one that had 'Stephini' written on it, which Stephini took. The six lined up next to each other, waiting for Phineas to say go. "Alright everyone, on your mark, get set, GO!" He yelled as the small carts sped off. "These are faster than what they usually are." Johnson said, trying to catch the draft of Adam. "I said I didn't have rockets but I always have my tools." Phineas smiled as he cut Isabella off. Katherine was leading when they were about to reach the finish line. "I finally caught you!" Phineas said, passing Katherine just before the finish line. Adam slid in right behind the two, followed by Isabella, Johnson, and Stephini. "All passengers for flight 17A, the plane will be leaving shortly, please come and wait in line for the plane for boarding." The kids, got off their carts and ran back in the building. "Wouldn't it have been faster if we have just driven here?" Johnson asked, Phineas about 10 yards away from their parents. "I guess it would have." Phineas shrugged. "Hey dad, when do we board?" Adam asked. "I guess, right about now." Mr. Sanchez said as the doors opened to the plane. The kids ran on the plane and quickly sat down. Adam pulled out a portable DVD played and put in the disk of the movie "Boondock Saints". "Nothing is more awesome than people randomly coming in with guns and killing people. " Phineas said, looking over the seat. The kids finished the first movie and some of the second before the plane landed and they looked around the light filled city. "Wow, this place is amazing." Katherine said. "Yeah, no wonder they call it the city of love, this place looks romantic." Stephini studied the city. "Wow, look at that, that's amazing." Adam pointed at the Eiffel tower. "Hey mom, can we go to the Eiffel tower?" Johnson asked. "Sure, but be back in an hour." Mrs. Sanchez said. The 6 kids ran to the Eiffel tower as the two adults laughed. "It's funny how we see that Isabella likes Adam but he has no idea." Mr. Sanchez joked.

************ Meanwhile *****************

The kids finally went in the elevator to the top. When they reached it, all of them were speechless. "Oh god, this is amazing." Adam said, leaning over the edge. "Wow, this is breath taking." Stephini said as Phineas put an arm around her. Isabella pulled out a camera and started taking pictures. Almost an hour past when they were call back to their hotel rooms. "Guess we'll see the rest tomorrow." Adam said to Isabella. She smiled a bit.

AND DONE! Yeah it took me a bit but, I'm done so ha!


	3. Fallout and the Secret

Chapter 3: Fall out and the secret

"YO PHINEAS! WAKE UP!" Adam shouted from the door way of the room. Phineas fell off the bed and stood up quickly. "Come on, we're going to Notre Dame today." Adam put a black T-shirt over his white long sleeve. Phineas pulled on blue jeans and a white long sleeve and his normal striped shirt. Later, after their Notre Dame visit, they decided to walk around Paris. Phineas saw a carnival so he and Stephini broke off from the group. "So where do you want to go first?" Phineas asked, observing the various rides. "How about that roller coaster over there." Stephini pointed to a large roller coaster in the corner of everything. "Race you there!" Phineas said as he and Stephini sprinted to the ride. After the ride, they went to go eat. "Hey, we should try some croissants." Phineas joked in a French accent. "Ok, I'll get a spot to eat ok?" She said and Phineas nodded. Phineas waited about 15 minutes in line and finally got to the stand. He bought the French snacks and went to look for Stephini. He strolled the park for 10 minutes before he saw her. Sitting next to a stranger. Phineas's jaw dropped as he witnessed Stephini giggle and blush for about 20 minutes. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned and slowly walked away, throwing the bread into the trash bin. He started to run for the gate, pushing his way through the crowd. He pulled his phone out and quickly sent her a message.

Phineas: I saw what happened, go back to the hotel, I can't let you get lost, and I'm not getting in trouble.

Stephini: What have I done?

Phineas: I'm not going to explain the whole thing now

Phineas put his phone in his jean pocket and sprinted out of the fair. Phineas couldn't find his way through Paris but eventually found Adam on top of the Eiffel tower. "Oh hey Phin, what's up?" Adam asked pulling down a stack of papers that were in front of his face. "Well, I thought I would let you know that. I-I broke up with Stephini." Phineas said with tears rolling down the side of his face. "Aw man, why? You two were destiny or something." Adam put the papers on the chair he was sitting and stood up. "I saw her talking to another guy, he was flirting with her and she didn't do anything about it." Phineas wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Hey, man I'm sorry, use this to remind her about what she's losing." Adam handed him a paper with lyrics on it. "What's this?" "I just wrote the song but since I just heard what happened, I want you to use it. Good luck." Adam patted Phineas on the back and Phineas walked slowly down towards the exit. "Poor man, I really thought they were good for each other." Adam said to himself. "I never want to be in love that's going to end up like that." Adam sighed and started writing again. Isabella also sighed, and walked away from where she was hiding." Phineas got to the hotel and ransacked through the luggage. He finally found his guitar and read over the lyrics and practiced a bit. "I always end up being cheat- DANG!" Phineas yelled after hitting the wrong chord. He practiced until he got it which took about 5 minutes. He finally felt ready so he went outside and waited for Stephini. She saw him waiting on the side walk and she started to run up to him. He saw her but before she could say anything, he started playing the guitar. "Phineas what's this about?" Stephini questioned but she was cut off by his singing.

_I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet  
She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets  
If only I could be in that bed again  
If only it were me instead of him_

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music?  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to?

14 months and 7 days ago,  
Oh I know you know how we felt about that night  
Just your skin against the window  
Oh we took it slow and we both know  
It shoulda been me inside that car  
It should have been me instead of him in the dark

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music?  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to?

I know that love happens all the time, love  
(I'm a sucker for that feeling)  
You're on my mind, love  
(I always end up feeling cheated)  
And that happens all the time, love  
(Oh darling, I know I'm not needed)

Will he love you like I loved you?  
Will he tell you everyday?  
Will he make you feel like your invincible  
With every word he'll say  
Can you promise me that this was right?  
Don't throw it all away  
Can you do all these things?  
Will you do all these things?  
Like we used to

Oh like we used to

Phineas stood up and glared at Stephini. "So what now?" Phineas asked and he hid his hands in his pockets. "What are you talking about?" Stephini asked, getting very angry. "Like you don't know, you know what you did." Phineas got calmer sounding about it. "I haven't done anything to you!" Stephini shouted. "Yes, you have actually!" Phineas started to raise his voice a lot louder than hers, people were now staring. "You were flirting with that total stranger in the park and I witnessed with my own eyes! You completely cheated on me Stephini! Now I am done!" Phineas's face was redder than an apple. "What do you mean?" Stephini said aggravated. "I'm done with you! What else can it mean? You lied, you cheated, and now," Phineas took in a large breath. "You're single." Phineas said in a low toned voice. He turned and walked back into the hotel. Stephini sighed and fell to the ground, drowning in tears.

*********** Meanwhile ***************

"What am I going to do?" Isabella said to herself. She tried to wipe away the few tears after Adam said 'I never want to be in love'. She took it as he would never like her. She lost track of how long she was there, sitting on a bench. She then heard footsteps quickly coming towards her. "Isabella, what's wrong?" A male voice asked. She looked up to see Adam staring right at her. "Oh, it's nothing, I just heard about Stephini and Phineas." She lied and forced a smile. "I know right? You must have really wanted them to stay together huh?" Adam said, trying to sound a little funny. Isabella nodded slowly. "Well I wrote this one song, its rock but, I need an opinion on it." Adam said, taking out his guitar. "Ok, I guess." Isabella sat up and Adam started to play into a weird, heavy bass guitar solo.

_it's bugging me, grating me  
and twisting me around  
yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
and turning inside out_

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control

yeah it's holding me, morphing me  
and forcing me to strive  
to be endlessly  
cold within  
and dreaming I'm alive

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control

and I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
and I'm breaking out  
escaping now  
feeling my faith erode

When he finished the song, Isabella stared at him. "That was cool, I guess." She said in a sad tone.

"Alright, you're never this sad for this long. What's up?" Adam sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Isabella was hesitant. Did she want to tell him? If he said yes, would they end up like Phineas and Stephini? If he said no, would they still be friends? She took in a deep breath. "Adam, what would you say if I liked you?" She asked. Her eyes grew huge after she realized what she just asked was out loud. Adam stared at her for a while then started to laugh. "Isabella, you know I like you." Adam said with a big smile. "Really?" Isabella said with enthusiasm. "Yeah, you've been my friend for nearly 6 months, how could in not like you, would I hang around you? You're my best friend." Adam said with a bit of a laugh. "No Adam, I mean as in, more than a regular friend." Isabella braced for the laughter to start. But all was quiet. She looked up at Adam who had a confused face. "Because I like you, a lot." She finished. His eyes grew huge.

A/N: THAT'S RIGHT! SHE JUST ADMITTED IT! IT'S RIGHT THERE, IN BLACK AND WHITE! READ IT AND WEEP! Anyway, the songs used in this chapter were "Like we used to" from 'A rocket to the moon' and the second song which is TOTALLY CHUCK NORRIS LIKE BEAST! Is the song 'Hysteria' written AND preformed by Muse. One of the last Auto tune free bands left. Standing with them is green day, Eminem, etc. HAHA take that Justin 'the he/she getting sued' Bieber. You use auto tune, therefore JB can't sing he he. Had to do that, haven't insulted him in a while. Anyway. Stand by for the falling actions to the resolution and the ending of the Phineas and Ferb archive series. Copyright Gamer freak workshops 2010. (BTW, I mean the 'Phineas and Ferb archive series' is just all events leading to the X-mas special. I am still going to write P and F stories after this.


	4. Decisions

Hey guys, I'm back again, yay! I just want to say a few things before I start. Dark spine sonic, I know I couldn't change you're opinion on leaving the archive, so I wish you luck in the sonic the hedgehog archive. Comment Person, thank you for including me in your back stage story. Feel better. Lastly, Hot Pink Jelly Bean for being a great friend since I signed onto Fan Fiction for the first time .

Chapter 4: decisions

"Adam?" Isabella waved her hand in front of Adams eyes. He didn't even blink. She sighed and got up. "I guess that's it then." Isabella wiped a tear from her eye. She started walking away. "Isabella, wait." Adam spoke out finally. She spun around and stared at him. "I can't really say how I feel Isabella, are you sure you like me?" Isabella nodded. "Oh boy, umm, Isabella, c-can you give me some time to think about this?" Adam asked. "Ok." Isabella muttered. Adam ran off and pulled out his phone and called Phineas. "Dude, don't ask questions, just meet me at Notre dame ASAP!" Adam hung up the phone and sprinted to Notre Dame. "I wonder what Adam wanted me to talk about." Phineas wondered as he approached Notre Dame. He saw Adam running up to him; he looked like he was in a hurry. "Phin- Isabe- Oh my god I need water!" Adam said, trying to get air in. After he caught his breath he finally told Phineas what he wanted to. "ISABELLA JUST TOLD ME SHE LIKED ME!" Adam said a little too loud. "Well it's about time!" Phineas said. "What are you talking about?" "She liked you ever since she saw you, she never shut up about you, and she wouldn't stop thinking about you." Phineas explained. "Wait, how long did she like me?" Adam pushed his hair out of his face. "Since the moment she breathed your air." Phineas snickered at his own joked. "Why didn't she tell me?" Adam got more nervous by the second. "She didn't want to ruin your friendship." Phineas said. Adam remembered back when he brought up bringing Isabella to Paris, Stephini said "Why do you like her?" he remembered how she said it, like she was eager for him to say yes. "Aw man! Everyone knows but me?" Adam shouted. "Yes as a matter of fact we did ha ha ha!" A random French man laughed as he walked by. "What the?" "Don't ask, I don't know either." Adam looked back at the French man. "Well? What're you going to tell Isabella? You can't just avoid her for the rest of your life." Phineas declared. "Until I come up with an answer, I wish I could." Adam sighed. "Why does it have to be so difficult?" Adam complained. "Nothing is easy in life, though we all wish it would be." Phineas assured. "Let's back track a bit. Do you like Isabella as a girlfriend?" Phineas asked. "I never did before, I thought about it once and everything went great but I don't want anything bad to happen. If I say yes, and we break up, will we still be friends? And if I say no would she hate me and never talk to me again?" Adam had a massive head ache thinking about all this stuff. "Well, would you risk your life to save hers?" "Yeah, that's not even questionable." "Would you give her the last slice of apple pie?" "What?" "Answer the question." Yeah I would but what does that mean?" Adam wanted to break something at the moment, he was so confused. "You'd do almost anything for her?" Phineas asked. "Yes Phineas. I'd give her my Christmas present if I only got one that year, I would let her take the last Jolly Rancher pack on the shelf. What's your point?" Adam put his hands on his head, trying to calm himself. "Hmm, very intrestink." Phineas said with a German accent. "Phineas, we're in Paris, not Berlin." Adam complained. "I know but I love doing that." Phineas joked. "What was the point of all the questions then Phineas, I have a massive head ache." Adam rubbed his temples. "The point was that all of the questions and your insanely painful headache is to see if you really like Isabella." "And?" "You're smack in the middle. I hate you for this." Phineas said. Adam thought about it. He called Isabella up. "Hey Isa?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I said no?"

There was a long silence.

"Then it would mean all 5 months of effort that I have put into you getting to like me have been wasted."

Adam sighed, he couldn't picture Isabella being depressed, never talking to him again, not even looking at him when they met.

"Isabella…" He said with a slight emphases on the's' in her name.

"You know I'd risk my like to save yours, I'd give anything to you."

"Yeah?"

"I know you would probably do the same thing for me."

"Yeah, I would."

Adam thought for another second. He wanted to make sure this would be the right thing to do. Would his decision change their friendship for the better or would it totally wreck it. He made up his mind.

"We've been friends for a few moths but…"

A/N: OH CUT OFF AT THE ABSOLUTE BOILING POINT! I LOVE MY CLIFF HANGERS! Anyway, sugar high-ness aside, I really enjoyed this chapter because I wrote it rather quickly and it was good, in my opinion. Don't forget to review; reviews cure cancer… not really. Only Chuck Norris tears can heal it. But he doesn't cry so yeah. See ya later.


	5. Start or the End

Chapter 5: Start or the End

"So man, what's the answer?" Phineas asked. "I told, I'm not starting or ending anything yet." Adam put his hands in pockets and walked in the direction of the Eiffel tower. He tried to walk slowly so he could make sure what he was doing was the right thing. "If I say yes would we still act like friends, or will everything be different? If I say no, how long would she be heart broken?" Adam couldn't stop thinking about it. He imagined her reaction if he said yes or no. He couldn't get a whole thought through his head. His head ached. Come to think of it, his whole body ached. He heard screaming in his head. He heard a lot different thoughts go through his mind at once. What if she liked someone else? What if I don't really like her? Will she like me once school starts again? How long will we last if I say yes? How long will we be friends if I say no? Adam couldn't take it. He held his head and screamed like a psycho. He started to run, he ran straight for the Eiffel tower. He didn't want to the thoughts to over whelm him. He wanted to get his answer out quickly. Isabella would be waiting for him there. The thoughts started to crowd his mind. He ran faster, and started to make his way up to the top. He got there and before he could find Isabella, his brain couldn't hold in any more. "STOP ALREADY! I CAN'T TAKE IT! JUST STOP!" Adam fell to his knees and clenched his head; tears of pain were welling up in his eyes. He stayed there motionless for a few minutes. He finally stood up and looked around. He couldn't find Isabella. He sat down on a chair. He put his head in his hands and waited. He felt someone stand over him. "Hey, you ok?" Isabella asked. Adam nodded and rubbed his head. He looked at his watch. 12 p.m. Dec. 24th. "So, are you feeling ok?" Adam asked, trying to break the silence. "Yeah, I've been ok." Isabella answered. She sat down next to Adam, on the floor. "So…" Isabella was cut off. "Isabella, before I say anything, you have to promise me something." Adam sighed. "What?" "No matter what the answer is, we will always stay friends." Adam said. "Yeah, I thought that would just be obvious." Isabella joked. Adam laughed a bit. "Alright, umm, well..." Adam couldn't get the words out. Isabella sighed but waited patiently. Adam stood up and helped Isabella up. "So, there's one more thing you need to promise me." Adam spoke up. Isabella looked up at him. "You have to promise me…" Adam took in a deep breath. "You have to promise me that you won't get all weird when I do this." Adam hugged Isabella and laughed a little bit. Isabella smiled. "So, is that a…" "Isabella, it's a yes." Adam confirmed. Isabella started crying with tears of joy. "Wow, I thought you would be updating your Facebook thing to in a relationship." Adam joked. Isabella rolled her eyes. "I will, later, but I don't want to ruin the moment right now." Isabella said, Adam wiped a tear from her eye. "So, what was the first thing you planned for us to do once we started dating?" Adam asked. "Well, I was hoping to get home to tell everyone in person." Isabella said. "Well, we're probably should be heading back to the airport now." Adam reminded as he grabbed her hand. They headed for the airport.

******** On the plane ***********

"Well, I guess its official, finally!" Johnson said. "Shut up man, I started a relationship on a very interesting date, Christmas eve." Adam replied, one arm around Isabella. "Let's take a picture of you two." Phineas said, turning around with his camera phone. Isabella wrapped her arm around Adam's chest. Phineas took a picture. "Well, guess its Facebook property now." Phineas said, sending it to Facebook off his phone. "Look what happens when you're in France for a few weeks." Phineas wrote as the caption. The rest of the ride was pretty much the same, the kids joked and took pictures. Phineas and Stephini made up, they're just no longer dating. Isabella would get texts, about her and Adam finally being together. A lot of people didn't believe it. But once they got the story from both of them, they were convinced. When they got home, everyone didn't stop calling Isabella and Adam, until of course, it was time to go to sleep and wait until morning to open their presents that will be left under their tree and in their stockings by a man who man believe doesn't exist. The whole gang still believes in him, that's why they get good presents. But Isabella didn't care if she got presents the next day, she got what has been on her list for 6 long months. Adam got his best friend to become his girlfriend in Paris. He didn't want much more. For the first time in his life, he slept perfectly through Christmas Eve.

A/N: FINALLY THEY ARE TOGETHER! I KNOW IT'S UNBELIEVABLE! Anyway, yes, towards the end I was referring to Santa Clause, don't bother me about it but I still believe in him, why would parents get you stuff they don't want to get you? Anyway, this was a fun story to write, I was glad to write it and I can't wait until my next few stories come out. One of which is a BIG one! One story is about the gang going into the NASCAR racing world. Another is about the gang, 106 Years ago! 1904, when the western ages are coming to an end, and the gang's ancestors must find out how to live through the notorious western time. Led by a wanted outlaw that fights for what he thinks is good. His 2-man gang, the girl who loves him and the hundreds and hundreds of enemies who try to take them and their akimbo quick draw skills down. A post apocalypse story, the gang must live in a world that has just ended. Bieber Fever, you know what this is about, the Bieber fans make a drink that makes EVERYONE a fan, but that was until things went awry. Featured characters, Hot pink Jelly Bean, Dark spine Sonic, Akira Leimei, and Mr. Cuddles. You have to figure out who is who. Well, I'm out for now, one or two chapters might go up, just so see what they got for Christmas, and how the lives of Adam and Isabella are now. I'll see you all later.


End file.
